


The Student and the Queen

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Quick work because I was bored, Rhyming Couplets, Wordcount: 100-500, quick poem, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A young student has an afair with a queen.





	The Student and the Queen

See the standing of the student,  
I think he's angry at the coolant.

***

He finds it hard to see the tiger,  
Overshadowed by the deadly geiger.

***

Who is that frightening near the ace?  
I think she'd like to eat the marketplace.

***

She is but an adorable queen,  
Admired as she sits upon a limousine.

***

Her weak car is just a leaf,  
It needs no gas, it runs on graeff.

***

She's not alone she brings a pot,  
a pet flea, and lots of knot.

***

The flea likes to chase a pen,  
Especially one that's in the penh.

***

The student shudders at the exciting pepper  
He want to leave but she wants the leper.


End file.
